jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Order of the Force
Nun die German Garrison hat hier auch einen Eintrag also kann man einen Eintrag von der Order of the Force auch hier reinstellen. Wenn aber auch mit mehr Inhalt als bisher. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 212.184.3.18 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:21, 9. Dez. 2008) :Die Regel ist wohl, dass nicht jeder x-beliebige Verein hier aufgeführt wird und die Berechtigung für "Order of the Force" wird wohl noch diskutiert werden. Hinzufügen möchte ich aber, dass mich eine so eben erhaltene Mail (vermutlich von der IP oben, oder demjenigen der den Artikel erstellt hat) noch in meiner Wunsch bestärkt hat, dem ganzen keine Plattform zu bieten. Auf Wunsch kann ich das reichlich durchgeknallte Schreiben hier gerne noch zitieren... Gruß, Kyle 14:55, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) *Der Artikel ist in dieser form nicht tragbar, schau mal den der Garrison an, versuche den Artikel in einer objektiven form und ohne Werbung zu schreiben. DU könntest was zur Entstehung, gründungsmitglieder und dergleichen schreiben, vielleicht kann er dan hier bestehen bleiben aber momentan ist er nicht tragbar. Jango 15:05, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Anzumerken sei auch, das der Artikel zur GerGar nicht von deren Mitgliedern geschrieben wurde, sondern von einem Benutzer hier aus der Jedipedia. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:49, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Das sieht nach Werbung aus. Wenn der Artikel vernünftig geschrieben wird, könnte er eine Daseinsberechtigung haben. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 17:02, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Überarbeitung Geduld ist eine Tugend der Jedi. Deshalb sollten sich diejenigen, die eine Löschung verlangten, in Geduld üben und auf eine neutrale Überarbeitung und Erweiterung des Betrags warten. "Order of the Force" ist eine reine Jedi-Gemeinschaft und sollten auch als Teil von "Jedipedia" bestehen bleiben. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein! Mit Euch allen. :Er ist jetzt auf jedenfall besser als zuvor. Mich stört jedoch die Listenschreibweise und würde mich über mehr Fließtext freuen und wenn ihr eure echten Namen hinschreiben würdet. Es geht hier schließlich um die Darstellung eurer Fangruppe in der echten Welt. Ein detailierterer Geschichtsteil währe auch ganz nett. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:05, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Besser als zuvor ja, aber sieht immer noch nach einem Werbeartikel aus: "Grundsätzlich kann jeder der sich für die Jedi interessiert Mitglied werden." Die Listenschreibweise stört mich auch. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:08, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Und das es In-Universe geschrieben wurde, macht den Artikel in meinen Augen ein wenig unseriös. Wirkt dadurch dann doch etwas... naja kindlich, obwohl nahezu alle Mitglieder vom OOTF ja das Kindesalter meist weit hintersich gelassen haben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:12, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Das erinnert mich jetzt stark an den Artikel Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg, der ebenfalls von einem User der eigenen Homepage geschrieben wurde. Er hat erst nach zig Absprachen Form angenommen, und das kann es nicht wirklich sein. Diesen Usern geht es vordergründig um Werbung, deshalb werden die Artikel entsprechend im Werbestil geschrieben. Wer noch nie einen Lexikonartikel geschrieben hat, der hat es eben schwer, sich von besagtem Werbestil zu lösen, und den Artikel aus einer neutralen Perspektive zu schreiben. Deshalb ist es in solchen Fällen ratsamer, dass eine Person, die mit dem Projekt nichts zu tun hat, den Artikel schreibt, oder jemand, der sich mit der neutralen Perspektive auskennt. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 13:15, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Hallo, ist es nun so besser oder gibt es noch Punkte die geändert werden sollen--Sorn 10:26, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Artikel über "Order-of-the-Force" Hallo erstmal, zunächst möchte ich mich für den ersten, mickrigen Beitrag zu Order of the Force, der aus meiner Feder stammte, entschuldigen. Ich hatte gedacht, dass man hier Artikel nach und nach mit Leben füllen könnte und nicht aus dem Nichts einen "inhaltlich und strukturell perfekten Artikel" abliefern müsste. Daher hatte ich zunächst diese paar Zeilen online gestellt, um sie nach und nach entweder selbst oder durch andere mit Inhalt zu füllen (zu lassen). Was diese Diskussion angeht: Natürlich hatten wir uns überlegt, dass wir durch einen Artikel bei Jedipedia auch ein bißchen Werbung für uns machen könnten, aber in erster Linie wollten wir uns -wie z.B. auch die German Garrison- einfach nur präsentieren. Wenn solche Art von "Selbstdarstellung" von Fangruppen hier nicht erwünscht ist, werden wir das respektieren und uns zurückziehen. Falls Ihr uns jedoch eine Chance geben und uns z.B. durch mehr konstruktive Kritik unterstützen würdet, wären wir Euch sehr verbunden. In diesem Sinne Möge die Macht mit uns allen sein Nam-Or Skyscout (Ratsmitglied von OotF) :Niemand hat gesagt, dass ihr gehen sollt (währe nett wenn ihr denn auch alle unsere Kommentar lesen würdet). Es geht nur darum das a) der Artikel möglichst sachlich geschriebn werden sollte und nicht wie ein Star Wars Roman und b) dass die Jedipedia keine Werbeplattform ist. Das sind die einzig beiden Bedingungen. Abgesehen davon hat der Artikel über eure Organisation, welche ja eine gewisse größe aufzuweisen scheint und sich in den nächsten 3 Wochen nicht auflösen wird, schon eine Darseinsberechtigung in dieser Enzyklopädie. Dass der Artikel komplett gelöscht werden soll, sprich das er hier nicht hingehört, wurde mit keinem Wort an einer Stelle gesagt. Wir stellen nur den Anspruch an einen anspruchsvollen Artikel, welcher aber keine Werbebroschüre sein sollte, sondern eher wie ein Bericht, wie wenn ihr euch in einem Zeitungsartikel oder einem Fernsehinterview vorstellen solltet. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:09, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Es ist durchaus machbar, einen Artikel langsam aufzubauen. Dafür gibt es sogar eine extra Vorlage, die man einfach mit dem Befehl am Anfang des Artikels einstellt, bis man fertig ist. Allerdings muss man dafür angemeldet sein, da nur Angemeldete Under Construction-Boxen gelten lassen. Wenn man aber einen Artikel ohne eine solche Vorlage abliefert und es besteht noch Grund zur Kritik, so folgt meistens eine Diskussion, die Löschung oder eine Nacharbeitsvorlage im Artikel. Oder aber jemand bearbeitet den Artikel, sodass er zumutbar ist. Zum Artikel selbst: er sollte sachlicher geschrieben werden. Beispiel: Beim Gründer den echten Namen verwenden und den Artikel so schreiben, dass man als Außenstehender sofort erkennt, dass das nur eine Fangruppe ist. Also generell nicht mit Star Wars-Fachbegriffen, sondern mit passenden, normalen Wörtern schreiben, was man etwa beim Wort "Rat" ändern könnte, oder ist das wirklich ein Rat? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:12, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Oh, und der "Mitgliedschafts"-Teil sollte mal grundlegend überarbeitet werden. Der klingt wirklich wie eine Werbebroschüre. Und, wenn möglich, Fließtext statt Liste. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:16, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Wie ich auch schon auf Andurs Diskussionsseite geschrieben hab, ich finde den Artikel jetzt gar nicht soo schlecht, da hatten wir schon bedeutend schlimmeres. Ein paar Kleinigkeiten sollten vielleicht geändert werden, und Fliesstext anstatt Listen ist tatsächlich schöner, aber grade sowas wie die Ratsmitglieder ist als Fliesstext einfach nicht gut und übersichtlich zu machen. Evtl könnte man über eine Tabelle nachdenken, aber ich finde in dem Fall kann man eine Liste gut machen. Und das mit dem Under Construction hab ich ja auch schon auf die Disku geschrieben. Nicht die Flinte ins Korn werfen. Da wir es bei euch ja überwiegend mit Erwachsenen zu tun haben, denke ich, dass man hier etwas hinbekommen kann... Pandora Diskussion 20:28, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Hallo, nun meiner Meinung nach ist der Mitgliedschaftsteil von der German Garrison German Garrison nicht anders aufgebaut. Zum Thema Rat es ist wirklich ein Rat im Sinne von Aufsichtsrat. Gruß--Sorn 20:34, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich habe mich eben schon kurz auf Andurs Benutzerseite geäußert und möchte auch nochmal klar stellen, dass sich unsere Kritik nicht auf eure Vereinigung als solches bezieht, sondern gegen den Stil des Artikels gerichtet ist, der sich wie Werbung liest, und das ist tötlich hier, denn ein Artikel auf Jedipedia muss sachlich und neutral geschrieben sein, sonst kriegt er entweder eine Nacharbeit-Vorlage rein, oder landet in der Löschdiskussion. Also, unsere Kritik bitte nicht persönlich nehmen, und ein bisschen auch unseren Standpunkt verstehen. Die Verwendung der Under-Construction-Vorlage für eine Überarbeitung ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Viele Grüße, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:19, 11. Dez. 2008 (CET)